Mötley Crüe
Mötley Crüe es una banda estadounidense de Hard Rock y Glam Metal con más de 25 millones de copias vendidas sólo en Estados Unidos y más de 45 millones en todo el mundo. Historia Comienzos en los 80’s Mötley Crüe fue formada en Los Ángeles en 1980, después de que el bajista Nikki Sixx dejó la banda London que el y Lizzie Grey habían formado en 1979 (después de que Sixx fuera despedido de la banda de Blackie Lawless, Sister). London también fue la primera banda en la que tocaron Izzy Stradlin y Slash (después guitarristas de Guns N' Roses) y también Fred Coury, batería de Cinderella. El batería Tommy Lee tocaba con Greg Leon en una banda llamada Suite 19. Nikki y Tommy decidieron tocar juntos, pero Leon no los acompañaría. Nikki y Tommy conocieron a Mick Mars por medio de un anuncio clasificado en el periódico que decía “Guitarrista escandaloso, rudo y agresivo disponible”. Lee y Sixx contrataron a Mars prácticamente en el momento que lo conocieron. Tommy Lee y Vince Neil se conocían desde la preparatoria y fue sugerencia de Mars el contratar a Neil, después de verlo con su banda Rock Candy. Al principio, Vince rechazó una audición con Mötley Crüe. Sin embargo, después de que Rock Candy se disolviera, Lee volvió a contactar a Vince, quien esta vez decidió ir a una audición para Mötley Crüe. Mick Mars fue quien contribuyó con el nombre de la banda, ya que era un nombre que había quedado grabado en su cabeza desde que tocaba en su otra banda, White Horse. También existe el rumor de que la banda había considerado el nombre Christmas (Navidad) antes de escoger Mötley Crüe. Según Nikki Sixx en el episodio Behind the Music dedicado a la banda en VH1, Christmas fue sugerencia suya, pensando que un nombre familiar y popular atraería a los fans por si solo. Pronto conocieron a su primer manager, Allan Coffman. El cuñado de Coffman, Robert Crouch, era uno de los técnicos de la banda, y Coffman era dueño de una compañía contratista en Grass Valley, California, buscando invertir dinero en el negocio del entretenimiento. El primer sencillo de la banda fue “Stick to Your Guns/Toast of the Town”, lanzado bajo su propio sello “Leathür Records”. En 1981, su primer álbum “Too Fast for Love”, fue producido por ellos mismos y lanzado en Leathür, con ventas superiores a los 20 mil discos. Coffman y su asistente Eric Greif organizaron un tour por Canadá, mientras que usaban el éxito de la banda en Los Ángeles para negociar con otras discográficas, eventualmente firmando un contrato con Elektra Records en la primavera de 1982. Debido a la insistencia de Elektra, el primer álbum de la banda fue editado por el productor Roy Thomas Baker, y fue lanzado al mercado una vez más el 20 de agosto de 1982. Durante el tour “Crüesing Through Canada ‘82” ocurrieron varios incidentes. El primero fue el arresto y liberación de la banda en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Edmonton. La causa fue que los integrantes de la banda llevaban puestos sus trajes con púas y picos en la aduana y que el equipaje de mano de Vince Neil estaba lleno de revistas pornográficas. Estos artículos fueron confiscados y destruidos por ser "armas peligrosas" y "material indecente". Después hubo una amenaza de bomba contra la banda, que finalmente resulto ser un stunt publicitario de Eric Greif. Finalmente, Tommy Lee arrojó un televisor por la ventana del Sheraton Caravan Hotel. En 1983 la banda cambió de manager a Doug Thaler y Doc McGhee. McGhee es conocido también por ser manager de KISS, comenzando su tour de reunión en 1996. Después de tocar en el US Festival, la banda comenzó a ganar popularidad. Eran conocidos, además de por su música, por sus vestimentas alocadas, tacones altos, maquillaje y su confirmado e infinito abuso del alcohol y las drogas (The Dirt, libro autobiográfico). La mezcla que crearon entre metal y glam rock produjo varios exitosos discos durante los 80's, incluyendo Shout at the Devil en 1983, Theatre of Pain en 1985 y Girls, Girls, Girls en 1987. La banda también tuvo dificultades en su vida y con la ley. En 1984, Vince Neil estrelló su automóvil en el camino a la licorería. Su acompañante Nicholas "Razzle" Dingley, baterista de Hanoi Rocks, murió en el accidente. Vince fue acusado de manejar en estado de ebriedad y homicidio vehicular, siendo condenado a 30 días en prisión (de los cuáles solo cumplió 18). En 1987, Nikki sufrió de una sobredosis de heroína casi fatal. En el camino al hospital fue declarado muerto, pero un médico decidió darle dos inyecciones de adrenalina al corazón, con lo cual resucitó. Esa experiencia sirvió de inspiración para la canción Kickstart my Heart, que logró la posición #18 en Estados Unidos y fue incluida en el álbum Dr. Feelgood. Sus estilos de vida decadentes casi acaban con la banda, hasta que Doug Thaler y Doc McGhee intervinieron y se negaron a permitir que la banda se fuera de gira a Europa, temiendo que "algunos de ellos regresaran en bolsas de cadáveres". Tiempo después, todos los miembros de la banda entraron en rehabilitación, excepto Mick, quien se rehabilitó por sí mismo. Después de lograr sobriedad en 1989, Mötley Crüe alcanzó su máxima popularidad con el lanzamiento de su quinto álbum, Dr. Feelgood, el 1 de septiembre de 1989. El 14 de octubre de ese año se convirtió en su único álbum No. 1, y se mantuvo en el Top 100 de billboard por 109 semanas después de su lanzamiento. Con la salida al mercado de "Dr. Feelgood", los miembros de la banda dieron total rienda suelta a su amor por los tatuajes. Nikki Sixx se decoró un brazo y mitad del otro, de igual manera los demás miembros se hicieron famosos por sus legendarios tatuajes. Un ejemplo de ello es el famoso escorpión en la mano derecha de Mick Mars, el cual, según el guitarrista, le ayuda a ejecutar los ritmos más electrizantes en la guitarra. En 1989, Doc McGhee fue despedido por no cumplir promesas a la banda sobre el Moscow Music Peace Festival. Durante este tiempo los "Crüe" eran reconocidos mundialmente como grandes musicos. En especial Nikki y Tommy, quienes año tras año, parecía, ganaban los premios de revistas reconocidas como Circus Magazine y Hit Parader. Es necesario mencionar que ni Tommy Lee, ni Mick Mars, así como el mismo Nikki Sixx recibieron alguna vez clases de musica. Década de los 90’s El 14 de octubre de 1991, la banda lanzó su sexto álbum, una recopilación titulada Decade of Decadence, que, a pesar del poco apoyo de la disquera, vendió 2.5 millones de copias y llego al puesto 2 del Billboard. El álbum era algo que darle a los fans mientras trabajaban en su nuevo disco. Sin embargo, Vince abandonó la banda en febrero de 1992. Actualmente existe controversia sobre si Vince renunció o si fue despedido. Nikki Sixx sostiene que Vince renunció, mientras que Vince dice que fue despedido. Vince fue reemplazado por John Corabi (antes de Angora y The Scream). El éxito comercial durante los 90’s se tambaleó, aun que el álbum Motley Crue de 1994 logró llegar al número 7 en EE.UU. Doug Thaler continuó como manager hasta 1994, cuando la banda hizo un gran número de despidos por que su álbum no logró el éxito esperado. La banda se reunió en 1997, después de que su actual manager Allen Kovac y Bert Stein, manager de Neil, arreglaran una reunión entre Vince, Tommy y Nikki. La banda lanzó un nuevo álbum, Generation Swine, que debutó en el número 4. A pesar de que la banda participó en los American Music Awards, el álbum fue otro fracaso comercial, principalmente por la falta de apoyo de Elektra Records. La banda decidió dejar Elektra y crear su propio sello, Mötley Records. En los noventa, Mötley Crüe tal vez era más conocido por las mujeres con las que tres de sus miembros estaban casados. Tommy y Nikki se habían casado con estrellas de Playboy y actrices de la serie de televisión Baywatch Vigilantes de la playa. Tommy estaba casado con Pamela Anderson y Nikki con la modelo Playboy Brandi Brandt entre 1989 y 1996. Al finalizar la relación, ese mismo año se casaba con la tambíen playmate Donna D’Errico. Además, Vince se había casado con la modelo Playboy Heidi Mark. Los matrimonios de Tommy y de Vince terminaron en divorcios, y D’Errico solicitó divorciarse de Nikki a principios de 2006. En 1994, la hija de Vince, Skylar Neil, murió de cáncer. Vince y su ex-esposa Sharise Ruddell después demandaron a la compañía Rocketdyne por disponer de desechos causantes de cáncer cerca de su hogar en Simi Valley. Tommy después iría a prisión después de ser acusado de abusar de su esposa Pamela Anderson. En 1998, el contrato de Mötley Crüe con Elektra expiró, dándole a la banda el control total de su futuro. Esto incluía los derechos a todos los álbumes de la banda. En 1999 la banda volvió a lanzar todos sus discos, en una versión limitada y digitalizada que incluía demos y canciones antes no incluidas. En 1999, Tommy dejó la banda para buscar una carrera como solista, debido a la tensión creciente entre el y Vince. Fue reemplazado por Randy Castillo, que había trabajado antes en varios discos de Ozzy Osbourne. Randy murió de cáncer el 26 de marzo de 2002. No se nombró ningún reemplazo, lo que dejo a la banda en pausa después de un tour en el 2000 para promocionar su disco New Tattoo. New Tattoo llegó a la posición #41 y vendió menos de 150 mil copias. Samantha Maloney fue la baterista durante el tour para este álbum. Maloney es conocida por su trabajo con Hole en 1998. En el 2004 Maloney regresó a trabajar con Love para la promoción del álbum America’s Sweetheart. Mötley Crüe lanzó el DVD Lewd, Crüed, & Tattoed, después de una aparición en Salt Lake City. Mötley Crüe en el nuevo milenio En los años siguientes, Nikki tocó en las bandas 58 y Brides of Destruction, mientras que Tommy formó Methods of Mayhem y mantuvo su carrera como solista. Vince continuó de tour, cantando principalmente canciones de Mötley Crüe. Mick, que sufre espondilitis anquilosante, se mantuvo en aislamiento desde el 2001. En el 2001, una autobiografía titulada The Dirt contaba toda su historia. El libro llegó al top ten de la lista los más vendidos del New York Times, y se mantuvo 10 semanas en esa posición. También presentó a la banda a una nueva generación de fanáticos. The Dirt se ha convertido en un libro sagrado y “Biblia” para roqueros de todo el mundo y se planea convertirlo en una película a través de Paramount Pictures y MTV Films gastando más de 5 mil millones de dólares . Un promotor en Inglaterra, Mags Revell, comenzó la promoción para que Mötley Crüe se reuniera, mostrando que tanto querían los fanáticos que eso sucediera. Después de varias reuniones con los managers, en septiembre de 2004, Nikki anunció que el y Vince estaban de regreso en el estudio trabajando con nuevo material. En diciembre de 2004, los cuatro miembros originales anunciaron un tour de reunión que comenzó el 14 de febrero de 2005 en San Juan, Puerto Rico. La última recopilación de la banda, Red, White & Crüe, fue lanzada en ese mismo mes. Este álbum doble incluye las canciones originales favoritas de los miembros junto con tres canciones nuevas: “If I Die Tomorrow”, “Sick Love Song” y un cóver de los Rolling Stones, “Street Fighting Man”. Hubo una controversia en la que se rumoraba que ni Tommy Lee ni Mick Mars tocaban en las nuevas canciones. Sin embargo, un documental de VH1 mostró lo contrario. El disco incluye una canción adicional en su lanzamiento en Japón, la canción es “I’m a Liar (and That’s the Truth)”. Red, White & Crüe llegó a la posición #6 y está certificado como disco de platino. La influencia de Mötley Crüe Mötley Crüe es mencionado frecuentemente como inspiración de muchos artistas contemporáneos. Entre ellos están Green Day, Moby, Lullacry, Korn, Murderdolls, The Living End, Marion Raven, Wednesday 13, Papa Roach y Marilyn Manson. También han sido víctimas de parodias por artistas como Bowling for Soup, Beck, Red Hot Chilli Peppers y Backstreet Boys debido a su look de glam rock durante los comienzos de la banda. Además de su música, Mötley Crüe estableció el comportamiento decadente del rock. Desde el lanzamiento de The Dirt, la banda ha sido conocida como una de las más decadentes y autodestructivas en la historia del rock. Comenzó el proceso llamado destruccion de la musica en cuestion. Discografia